Shugo Vampires!
by XxMusicLoverxX9
Summary: Miki is a regular 14 year old. She's pretty cool and everyone likes her. Thing is, she has a weird craving for blood! Ran, Su, Dia, and herself are High Ranked Vampires! What happens if Miki is assigned to kidnap the Prince of Seiyo? READ & FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi! I'm Miu-Chan and this is my first Shugo Chara story!**

**Amu: Who's it about?**

**Me: *Chuckles evilly* Well, it's about my favorite pairing!**

**Ran: Which are...?**

**Me: M.~**

**Everyone: M?**

**Me: Yes! M!**

**Tadase: M who?**

**Me: ..Guess!**

**Everyone: Musashi?**

**Me: No..**

**Everyone: Umm... Miki?**

**Me: Partially. It's a freaking pairing! It probably wouldn't be too hard if you _think_ about it...**

**Everyone: Hmmm...**

**(30 minutes later)**

**Me:.. Goddammit! It's MISEKI! MISEKI FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!**

**Everyone: ...**

**Me: What? I can't write a freaking Miseki? Forget you people! On with the story! Also, EVERYONE HERE IS HUMAN! Well... partially.**

**Miki: Miu-Chan doesn't own any Shugo Chara seasons.**

* * *

A dark figure stood there, lurking about in the shades of darkness. She sighed and closed her eyes to think. _'Am I really going to do this?' _She thought. She knew it was against her rule if she did. But then again, she was STARVING! Though she's been anything_ but_ human, she **really** didn't like the look of blood. It freaked her out. To. The. Core. Being artistic was one of her many talents, and her favorite. She loved drawing or painting many things but.. not blood. Heck, _she couldn't stand being near blood_. But then again... she was technically gong to die of starvation if she didn't do this. _'It's just a tiny mouse!' _She thought, once again. With a sigh, she stood up from the building she was on and silently searched around the places for her prey. She was probably going to regret it but, there were no more vegetables at home. Call her crazy but yeah. She ate vegetables. She was the only one in her family that didn't eat blood. To her parents, that was a bit crazy. But to her sisters, that was very reasonable. Her being the second oldest had the rights to eat and/or drink anything she wanted, so why argue? Her parents just really didn't get it. Not only did the _look _of blood scared her, so did the metallic _smell. 'Sigh...I'm going to have to ready myself if I want to live from Ran,Suu, and Dia's_ _questions...' _she thought.

Jumping from the building and landing on her feet graciously, she crouched down and silently crawled to her prey. With a swift movement, she grabbed her prey and started to suck it's blood.

"Mmmm..." She said, before devouring the mouse's blood all in one bite.

Finishing up, she couldn't help but start to wonder what would happen if her sisters saw her drinking blood. _'They'd probably scream out of joy and run just to tell Mum and Dad.' _She thought while chuckling. The figure then wiped her mouth and face from the blood that splattered when she quickly attacked. Checking what time it was, she sighed. Knowing her sisters and _very _protective parents, they would seriously jump to conclusions if she wasn't home by 10:00. Knowing it was already 9:56, she quickly sped-walked to the direction where her house was headed. She started to walk a little faster now until...

"M-Miki...?"asked a voice from behind her. She stopped dead into her tracks and froze. Oddly, the voice sounded so familiar and soothing. She wanted to turn around and look at whoever was calling her but... she didn't have enough time. Also, the scent was coming from a familiar human. She just couldn't put her fangs on it...

* * *

Strangers P.O.V.

I was taking a stroll after going to a meeting about being the future king and everything. It might not be me saying this but, it has gotten a little bit boring. As I walk down the path that separates humans and vampires, I notice a little blue figure a few feet away from me. Usually, I would stop and turn back, but the dark figure caught my attention. Without thinking, I accidently blurted out:

"M-Miki...?"

I quickly covered my mouth with my hands as I saw her stop in her tracks. I thought the figure would turn around but I was wrong. 'It' started to walk again and I sighed. '_How the hell would I know a vampire? Especially it's name?' _I wondered to myself. I must be going to too much meetings... I sighed, walking back to the palace even though the stroll was shorter than I planned it to be. _'I wonder if the blue figure is her..? No. Can't be. She's a regular human. And _that_ was deffinately not a human. But still...' _I started to wonder, once again.

* * *

**Me: So.. yeah! Hope you guys like it! Sorry it's so short! I PROMISE to make it longer! PROMISE!**

**Miki: Why am I a vampire?**

**Amu: Right. I thought the male character was suppose to be the vampire.**

**Me: Well, everything's not what you expect. Plus, this _is_ my story so I _am _the one who makes the decisions here.**

**Miki & Amu: Fair enough.**

**Kiseki: When am I ever going to be there? Everyone does need a king in their stories! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: *Covers his mouth* That's enough for now. PLEA-**

**Miki: Please R&R minna!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello and welcome to chapter two everyone! Sorry for the crappy first chapter...**

**Ran: Whoa! We get to be vampires too, right?**

**Su: Vampires are scary desu~**

**Dia: How exciting!**

**Miki: When will there be a little romance? *Dreamy Eyes***

**Me: Hahahahaha! All of that will be answered if you guys read!**

**Miki: Miu-Chan doesn't own any characters or any of the Shugo Chara seasons.**

**P.S. Characters might be a bit OOC...**

* * *

"Miki! Miki!" called a voice behind her. Unfortunately, she knew who it was, and it wasn't the voice who called her 20 minutes ago.

"Yes, Ran?" Miki asked, while sighing.

Catching her breath, Ran came to her sister while placing a hand on her shoulder to support her body from falling.

"There _pant_ you are. I thought _pant_ you weren't going to _paaaaant_ eat anything." Panted Ran.

"I wasn't. But then I got too hungry so..." began Miki, feeling ashamed of herself.

"Ah! You finally ate something that wasn't a veggie?" Asked Ran, rather excitedly.

"Sigh Yes. I did. But don't go thinking that I ate something like a human or anything!" Exclaimed Miki.

Knowing her sister, Ran excitedly congratulated her.

"Well? How was it? Tasty right?" Ran yelled excitedly.

Miki sweat dropped and sighed. Knowing Ran, she would get excited about anything easily.

"Yes, I admit that it was tasty. But, don't expect me too eat blood for dinner all the time." Miki said.

Ran pouted and knew her sister would effinately say something along those lines. But, she was quite happy her sister finally drank something's blood instead of vegetables.

"Well, whatever! Atleast you ate something that was against your rule!" Ran stated happily.

Miki sighed and asked "Where are Dia and Su? I was pretty sure they would come here with you..."

"Oh! I forgot! They're at a mission! Lord Maiko asked them to bring someone to him. They never really told me who though..." Explained Ran.

"Oh... But.. They just got back." Murmured Miki hanging her head low so her bangs were covering her eyes.

"Miki.. I know you miss them. I do too... But this time, it won't be as long as it was before! Promise!" Ran said, trying to convince herself and Miki.

"_Sigh_ Yeah. Sorry. I just didn't get to spend time with them while they were here so uhh yeah." Miki said, trying to sound happy. Sadly, it wasn't working.

"Miki! You know when I you cry that makes me want to cry too!" Ran yelled while having teary eyes.

" What am I going to do with you?" Miki murmured while sweat dropping.

"HEY! I heard that!" yelled Ran while beginning to get angry while pouting.

They stood silently there until...

"Hahahahahahahaha!" they laughed. How the hell could you stay mad at your bigger sister that acted like a little child?

"Now come on. Obaa-chan is waiting for us at the station!" Exclaimed Ran.

"Ah! She is? How long has she been waiting?" asked a worried Miki.

"Yeah! She's been waiting for almost 30 minutes now!" said Ran worriedly.

"Oh no! Come on! We can't keep Obaa-Chan waiting!" said an also worried Miki.

The two sisters ran to their grandmother who was waiting patiently for them at the train station with the other two sisters.

Not having enough time to play and hug with her sisters, "Su! Dia!" yelled Ran and Miki while their eyes got teary.

Sure enough, Su and Dia got up from the seat they were sitting on and spread their arms, hugging their older sisters who were right about crying now.

"I-I thought you guys left for a-a mission! WAAH!" wailed Ran.

"G-Gomen! Gomen..! I didn't have time to be with you guys since you came back! I-I was.. a little angry since you guys left w-without telling me! Now, you're leaving again!" cried Miki.

"Gomen Onee-Chan. But Maiko-Sama wants us to retrieve a person. He says the person's a very devious woman who can help us finally gain our rights with humans..." Dia said, comforting her sister while hugging her.

"Right-desu~. We might finally be able to obtain human friends-desu~. Of course, Miki will most likely be the one who can control her cravings for blood better than us-desu~." stated Su while hugging Ran with tears on her own eyes.

Everyone laughed a bit until Ran said:

"Maybe not!"

"Why not-desu~?" Asked Su.

"'Cause... Miki finally drank blood!" Ran exclaimed, gaining her usually cheerful self.

Everyone but Miki and Ran awed in amazement.

"Well, there's a first time in everything, right?" giggled Dia.

Everyone else giggled and just kept on hugging until the train arrived, separating the sisters once again. When Dia and Su where out of site, Rand and Miki wiped their eyes from the tears that escaped. Sighing, they headed back home with Obaa-Chan.

"Oh! Obaa-Chan! Gomenesai! We're sorry for making you wait for so long!" Miki said while bowing to her grandmother.

"It's quite alright dear. I enjoyed the company of Dia and Su." Obaa-Chan said.

"Phew! I thought we were dead meat!" said Ran, happy that she wan't going to get any punishments from her Mum and Dad.

They giggled a little bit before quirting down, excitedly thinking about when their sisters will come back.

* * *

Unknown P.O.V.

I watched the two young vampires from my monitor cameras and decided to choose which one of them will be good enough to do a special mission for me. The pink one seemed a bit too energetic and might ruin the plans. The blue girl or guy might be able to do the mission with no fail. Then again...-

"Maiko-Sama-" started Seishi, an employee of mine, before I cut off her sentence.

"SEISHI! I told you to _not_ disrupt me when I am thinking! Have I not?" I asked her angrily at first, before calming down.

"M-My apologies, Lord Maiko. It will not happen again! A-Also, yes, you have told me not to disturbed your thoughts." she stuttered.

"_Sigh_ It's fine. Now, what was it you wanted to consult with me?" I asked her.

"Well sir, it seems like there was a.. human near our territories which separated out kinds with their kinds. The human seemed to be looking at the b-blue girl until he walked away." Seishi announced.

I raised my eyebrows, thinking _'Hmm... She might be a good use to us... ' _

"Very well. Tell her, the blue girl, to come here at once. There is a very important thing I must discuss with her." I told Seishi.

"Yes sir." she said before living my office.

I turned back to the monitor and looked at the blue girl. _'Interesting...' _

* * *

**Me: So yeah! Hope you guys like this chap! This didn't turn out as well as I thought it would be... D= Sorry to disappoint you guys...**

**Kiseki: R&R worthless Commoners!**


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting With MaikoSama

**Me: Welcome to chapter 3 of Shugo Vampires everyone!**

**Miki: Why even bother? No one reads your stories anyway.**

**Me: HEY! Are you trying to make my heart's egg turn into an X-egg?**

**Miki: No. But it's sorta the truth.**

**Me: WAAAH! Miki-San is so mean! Kiseki! You're girlfriend's being mean to me!**

**Kiseki: ...**

**Miki: ...**

**Me: Admit it you two.. You guys are obviously in love...**

**Miki & Kiseki: NO WE'RE NOT!**

**Me: Will they ever learn?**

**Ran, Su, and Dia: *Shakes Head* No...**

**Miki & Kiseki: HEY!**

**Kiseki: HOW DARE YOU INSULT YOUR KING?**

**Me: On with the chapter!**

**Kiseki: DON'T JUST-!**

**Miki: Miu-Chan doesn't own any of the Shugo Chara seasons or characters. Some characters are hers though.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

***Kiseki rants about him being King and us being rude to him***

**Me:..Ignore him and read the chapter. WTF? Both second and first chapters were crappy as hell. Sorry... )= I promise to do better at my grammers and stuff!**

* * *

At home, Ran and Miki were taking a nap at the living room. It was as peaceful as a vampire town can get and nothing could wake them up.

**'DING DONG' 'DING DONG' 'DING DONG'**

Okay.. well... mostly anything. Ran groggily woke up as Miki put her head in her berret hat.

"Miki... Don't be so lazy! Go get it!" exclaimed Ran.

"Spewk fow yewsev! Yew's de won tat'z up!" Muffled Miki in her hat.

"Nani?" asked Ran before she heard:

**'DING DONG' 'DING DONG' 'DING DONG' 'DING DONG' DING DONG'**

Miki pulled her head out of her barret hat and repeated herself.

"I said, 'Speak for yourself! You're the one that's up!'" Miki yelled.

Ran ignored her sister's yelling and rubbed her eyes before gong to the dor to check who it was. To her surprise, it was one of Maiko-Sama's employees. Unfortunetly, this one was one of Ran's most hated employees. They gave each other a death glare before pretending like nothing happened.

"What brings you here Ms. Seishi-san?" asked Ran in the nicest way possible while gritting her teeth.

"Well, this is kind of personal and it is between Maiko-Sama and the blue girl only. May I see her?" asked Seishi, also gritting her teeth.

"Fine. MIIIIKIIIII!" Ran yelled.

Seishi-san had to cover her ears if she didn't want to end up deaf.

They heard muffling and were accompanied by a yawning, messy haired, light blue and dark blue pajama girl.

Rubbing her eyes, she said "What is it Ran?"

When her vision became clear, she saw a woman with glasses, and a bussiness woman kind of suit with a bun and tan hair.

"Miki, this is Seishi. She's here to talk to you about something. She says it's something about Lord Maiko. Well, I'm tired and want to go back to leep so... Ja ne!"

With that, Ran walked away to her bed roomand landed face first on her bed, trying to sleep.

"_Yawn_ So umm.. Hi Seishi-san. I'm Miki Ichiru. Nice to meet you I guess..." said Miki, trying to be polite.

"Hmph. Hello Miki. I am here because of an order from Maiko-Sama. Come with me if you want to listen to what he has to say. But first... You might want to change your outfit to something more.. presentable to the Lord." Seishi said, trying to sound nice.

"Oh, umm.. Okay just hold on." Miki said.

In a flash of blues, Miki appeared infront of Seishi with a light blue long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black vest. She also has dark blue shorts with a black line on it and black shoes. She wore a blue bag with a little spade on it on the right side of it, as well as a huge beret that covered most of her hair and with a spade on it to. She looked like a tomboy but that was good enough.

"Okay. Great. Now come and follow me." Seishi demanded.

"O-Okay.." Miki said as she left and closed the door. Little did they know, a little pink devious vampire was stalking them from a distance.

_**(30 Minutes later)**_

Miki and Seishi hace been walking around, trying to get to Maiko-Sama's building, but kept on going in the same direction for 15 minutes now.

"S-Seishi-San.. I think we're lost.." Miki said.

"N-No we're not! We just have to go... That way!" Seishi said while pointing to the left.

"We already went there.." Miki sweat dropped.

"Don't talk back! Now, follow me!" Seishi exclaimed.

"Hai, hai." Miki sighed, while following her.

* * *

The pink vampire followed both of them, leading her confused as well. It's quite obvious who it was, really. The pink figure ran to the side of the tree and kept on stalking their every movement, excited to see what kind of 'mission' Miki got, since she hardly gets any.

* * *

"W-wait... No. I-It's this way.. I think..."

Miki sweat dropped and sighed. 'What might they want me to do~?' Miki thought playfully.

**_(One Hour later...)_**

Miki sighed again, for the millionth time.. Literally.

"Aha! Finally here!" Yelled an excited Seishi, finally happy to see that she wasn't lost.

"See? I know where I'm going!" Seishi proudly said.

"Heh. Yeah yeah." Miki playfully replied, while rolling her eyes.

"Hmph." pouted Seishi.

They walked in to the huuuuge building while looking around.

"So.. where exactly is Lord Maiko?" Miki asked.

"He's on the very top floor. Which is like 20 flights of stairs. Or 10 elevator stops. I have to guide you to him or else you'll get lost. Come on. Don't worry, we are never going to use those stairs." Explained Seishi.

As they entered the elevator, the figure sighed and did the only thing she could do. If she didn't want to get discovered, run the flights of stairs!

* * *

It took atleast an hour until they finally reached the rooftop.

Seishi knocked the door, waiting for a reply.

"Yes?" a deep, low voice answered back.

"Maiko-sama, I have brought the blue girl." Seishi said, a little nervous.

"Very well. Come in." The deep, low voice replied.

Getting a little more nervous, Miki and Seishi both entered.

Miki gazed in awe, fangs showing. The office was huuuuge. It was like half of the building! On the floor, their was a gigantic red dot with fangs on it. The desk stood atop the fangs and it looked severly haunting. Miki grabbed her sketchbook and started to draw the whole office. She drew the crystal-like spider webs, the actual spiders, the freaky dolls that amazed her on the right corner, the giant gauntlet on the left side with a doll's head next to it, the desk with cracks and little eyes peering over you, everything!

"I see that you are fascinated by my office." The deep voice said once again.

Nodding her head, Miki replied with a "Mmhm! It's very artistic!"

"Thank you. Seishi, Thank you for helping, you my leave now." He said.

Seishi bowed and nodded her head, replying with a "My pleasure, Sir."

Stopping for a moment, Miki turned her head to Maiko-Sama.

"Eto.. Lord Maiko-Sama, is there something you need?" Miki asked, completely nervous.

"Yes. I am assigning you to kidnap someone whom might give us an advantage of these.. Rights, for us vampires." Maiko said.

"If I may, might I ask why I need to do so?" Miki asked, trying to sound perfectly normal. It seemed to work but she wasn't sure.

"Well.."

* * *

Outside the door was the pink figure keeping her ear pressed to the door. She was listening to their conversation until...

"Ahem.!" a voice said.

The pink figure jumped up, startled.

"What in the name of Dracula do you think you're doing, Ran?"

Ran completely froze at the voice.

S-Seishi! Uhh... H-How did I get here?" Ran _tried_ to lie. As I stated, tried.

"Hmph. Don't play with me, Ran Ichiru-San. Did you stalk us all the way here?" asked Seishi in disbelief.

"N-No! I.. just got curious about the mission Miki got... Affter all, she really doesn't get missions often. Also, I might get to come along! I'll be pretty bored without any of my sisters." Ran explained.

"Hmph. Luckily, I too am curious. So... move aside to let me hear." Seishi flushed.

"Yosh! Come on!" half whispered half yelled Ran.

* * *

"You need to kidnap this person because he is very important." Maiko-Sama said.

"Umm.. Excuse me? He? I have to kidnap a.. male?" Miki asked, a bit shocked.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" asked Maiko-Sama.

"N-no! No, there isn't I was just.. wondering.." Miki said, trying to convince him.

"Very well. You will need to kidnap the Prince of Seiyo, Prince Kiseki Hotari." Saiko said.

"Yes sir." Miki complied.

* * *

"Eeeeh?" both Seishi and Ran whisperedly yelled.

* * *

**Me: MWAHAHAHA! Cliffy! :D Action finally starts rising!**

**Miki: Whoa! But.. Do I really need to kidnap anyone..?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Ran: Oooh! Can I come! Can I come! Can I come!**

**Me: Hold your horses and calm down! Maybe you can come! But I doubt that. Well...**

**Miki: Please R&R Minna!**

**Me: HEY! I was in the middle of-!**

**Miki: Yeah yeah. See you guys later!**


	4. The Plan!

**Me: Hi readers! Welcome back! Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Miki: Miu-Chan doesn't own the Shugo Chara seasons or characters except some.**

* * *

Outside Maiko-Sama's office, Ran and Seishi both half yelled half whispered the same thing, "Eeeehhh!"

"I've been told that the Prince of Seiyo's very charming!" Seishi said with hearts in her eyes.

"Miki's finally got assigned to something worth getting up for?" Ran yelled by accident with sparks in her eyes.

"He's also very handsome and romantic!" Seishi exaggerated

"Miki finally gets to do something risky in her life!" Ran said, a bit loudly.

"It's also been said that he's one of the kindest and nicest prince you'll ever meet! Kyaaa~!" Seishi yelled.

"... You're a fangirl?" Ran asked.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind."

Simultaneously, they said "ALRIGHT! WE'RE COMING WITH HER!" excitedly.

* * *

Their yells were loud enough so that Miki and Maiko-Sama heard. Of course, they pretended like nothing happened.

"Ahem. As I was saying, the Prince's name is Kiseki Hotari. He lives at the Castle, but is found sneeking out whenever he can." Maiko-Sama stated.

"Yes sir. But, may I ask, how am I going to get to the castle without humans and vampires seeing me cross the line? I mean, they probably hold me in prison. Not like it'll be a hassle, but, if they do hold me down, I won't be able to get anywhere near the Prince." Miki stated.

"I know. I've already made a plan for that. You see, there will be a ball in the castle for an important matter and it's tomorrow night. We planned to take you there. However, you must act like you are also part of royalty." Maiko explained.

Miki nodded but then asked "But how am I going to cross the borders?"

"We will take you in a limousine. That way, people will assume that you are royalty. But of course, we can't let any of the vampires see us, so we'll go in the morning. You'll have plenty of time to pick out a dress and a few accessories in the human side. Their currency is the same as ours, so don't worry. Also, here's a file about Prince Kiseki. You might need it, just in case." Maiko-Sama exlpained. Again.

As he handed the file to Miki, she bowed and said "Thank you sir." and walked out the door.

* * *

When she was outside, she closed the door and death glared at the two figures trying to walk away slowly from her.

"Ran. Seishi." Miki said with a hint of 'you-are-so-dead-when-I-catch-you' look.

"Hey Seishi, what do ya say about, I dunna, running for our lives?" Ran asked.

"For once, I agree with you Ichiru-San." Sieshi said, while running full speed ahead.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" yelled Ran.

As the two ran away from the angry-ready-to-kill Miki, they stopped when they were greeted by Obaa-San.

"O-Obaa-San!" Ran cried.

Miki stopped chasing them as she saw Obaa-Chan infront of Ran.

"Obaa-Chan! What are you doing here?" asked Miki.

Seeing the sight of Miki, Seishi hurriedly run away as _faaaar_ as possible, saying, "Goooooodbye!"

Ran and Miki sweat-dropped before turning to Obaa-Chan.

"Jeez. I go leave the house for a little while and I find my two grandchildren gone and the whole house being a mess. Jeez, you two had me worried. Your parents gave me the job to take care of both of you and your sisters. _Sigh._ Do you know how hard that is?" Obaa-chan half asked half explained.

"Gomen, Obaa-Chan." Ran and Miki said.

"It's fine. At least both of you are okay. Now come, let's go home, dinner's about ready." Obaa-Chan said with a smile.

"Ah! Arigatou Obaa-Chan!" they said.

"Oh! Obaa-Chan, did you-" Miki started but didn't get to finish.

"Yes. I did. Don't worry. You won't have any blood for dinner today." Obaa said.

"Great! Thank you Obaa-Chan!" Miki ssaid to her grandmother.

They walked home all together, prentending like nothing serious is going to happen later on.

* * *

**Me: TADA! Yeah, sorry. Short chapter. Well, atleast I updated right?**

***Cricket sound***

**Kiseki: _Sigh_ Worthless commoner. R&R everyone.**


	5. Dresses and A Surprise

**Me: Haaaai everyone! :D This chapter, Miki gets to-**

**Amu: *Covers my mouth* Shhhhhhhh! No spoilers!**

**Me: Oh! Oops! Sorry! Enjoy guys!**

**Miki: Miu-Chan doesn't own any of the Shugo Chara seasons or characters. Though she has some made up characters in the story!**

**Me: Also, I actually have to finish my homework, but I also wanna work on this... I chose this. Be happy guys! XD**

* * *

After dinner, Miki decided to take a little walk around town. While walking, Miki thought it would be a good idea to draw her perfect and ideal dress. Not too long, not too short, not too fancy, not too plain. It has got to be PERFECT. Well... maybe not _too_ perfect... Just perfect enough to catch the prince's attention.

_Hmm... Maybe at night, I can sneak a peek at what it's like around the human territory later on.._ Miki thought.

Skidding along the dark side-walk of her little town, she started thinking about what it would be like for a human to be here.

_He might be a trouble maker or pervert.. Well... considering he's royalty, I'm pretty sure he'll just be snobby... I just _hope_ I can tolerate with him. _Miki thought again.

While she was humming, she immediately thought of the possible outcome of her parents' reactions when she brings home a _boy. _Not to mention, a _human boy. _

_Possible outcomes are... my parents and sisters over-reacting, my sister asking him questions such as 'What are you doing here? How did Miki lure you to her? What do you think about the vampire and human rights?' or something like that. _Miki thought, once again.

Miki chuckled, knowing damn well that the poor sap's going to be living through _hell_ with her family.

_But I can't help and wonder what type of person he is... _

Miki was so deep in thought, that she passed her favorite clothes shops; Vampiress Dresses. _**(A/N: I know, lame name for a store.. xD) **_

She immediately got greeted by many of the workers once she entered.

"Hey Miki! How're you and your sisters?" asked one of the clerks' Jo.

"Hey Jo. We're fine."

"Speaking about your sisters, where are the other three?" Jo asked.

"Dia and Su are on a mission, _again._" Miki replied.

"Aww bummer! The latest new silk dresses just came in stock. Both Dia and Su were excited about it. It came with you and your siblings' favorite color too! One yellow, one green, one blue, and one pink.!" Jo exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah- Wait... did you say _silk dress?" _Miki asked.

"Yeah. We were hoping you would come to help us make the designs. Will you lend a hand?" Jo asked.

"Sure. Let me see the silks first." Miki agreed.

Jo nodded and led Miki towards the back door, where the workers usually get the package.

"Okay, so, here they are. You have your sketch book, right?" he asked.

Miki nodded, looking at the accessories and patterns of the silk before sketching some ideas.

After at least fifteen minutes of sketching, Miki finally decided on the dresses.

The first one was the yellow. It had a patch of yellow roses on the right side, stopping above the waist. It had an outer layer, and an inside layer. The inside layer was the silk, while the outer layer was fabric of some sort. The outer layer was a transparent yellow color.

"Perfect Miki-San! It looks _wonderful!_" One of the people who were going to help make the dress said.

Miki grinned while thanking the person. Then, she went on with the next dress; the green one.

It took Miki a little bit more time to finally think of a good dress that Su would like.

_Let's see... She likes frilly things and I know she doesn't like dresses that were too short so... I guess this would work... _Miki thought while sketching.

After sketching, she she showed the designers the picture and they squealed with delight. Well.. more like the girls.

The green silk dress was touching the floor, with another layer which was somewhat rough. It was sleeveless to.

Miki sighed and took a seat. She smiled to herself and thought about the next dress; the pink one.

When everyone finished, they looked quite eager to see the pink dress. Miki sweat-dropped.

_Okay... Ran likes dresses she can run in so... Maybe she can wear a long dress to? _Miki thought.

The pink dress was a very light shade of pink. It was also sleeveless. It had ruffles going from the rights side down to the left. It wasn't much, but Miki knew her sister would like it.

When she showed it to the workers, they went off to work.

Miki sighed, thinking about how her dress would look. Being the tomboy she was, she didn't know which type of dress she wanted to wear. (A/N: The dress will be in my profile. To lazy to describe. All the dresses will be in my profile.)

When she finished, she showed the workers and once again went off to work.

At the end of the day, Jo said, "Great job as always on designing outfits Miki! Thanks to you, we could sell a _lot_ of dresses. Here, take the ones that the workers first worked on. Don't bother paying, it's free for you."

"Thanks Jo! Thanks everyone!" Miki said, delighted.

_Great! I got the dresses!_ Miki thought, as she continued walking alone.

* * *

When Miki arrived at her house, there was a surprise waiting for her.

As soon as she opened her door, spider confetti and shouts of "SURPRISE!" were heard and seen.

There, all over the living room, were her sisters, Dia, Su, and Ran.

Miki was utterly speechless.

_They're... back... Why though? I'm happy and all, but their risking their reputation. _Miki thought.

* * *

**Me: Cliffy~~ I'm so sorry for not updating in like two months! I'll try to update quicker, so please don't kill me!**

**Miki: They have every right to kill you. **

**Me: B-but! I updated! D=**

**Kiseki: Doesn't matter, took you TWO MONTHS!**

**Me: Why do _you _care?**

**Kiseki: I have my reasons!**

**Amu: They have a point, Miu.**

**Me: Please R&R! **

**Ran: You don't deserve it. :P**

**Me: Oh Shut up!**


	6. MUST READ!

_**MUST READ**_

**Dear loyal readers, I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter, there is bad news, and I am afraid that if this message doesn't have enough supporters, bad things will come to on .**

**MUST READ: There is a scheme brewing up with the FFN staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc). So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FFN's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FFN will know we mean business.**

**Please, please, PLEASE, by _all_ means, take part of this event! Or else, we will no longer be able to read, log in, or review stories for who knows _how_ long!**

**Thank you for your time and patience.**

**~~ Miu-Chan.**


End file.
